


I Think I Might Be Sinking

by NidoranDuran



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Jaina shows the Orcs a shipyard and tries to prove that her father's fanatacism is not hers. In thew process of trying to help, she finds herself in the center of a depraved Orcish tradition: christening a new ship through carnal bliss. Anyonmous commission.





	I Think I Might Be Sinking

Jaina had done everything she could to help prove to the Orcs that she was not involved in her father's fanatical attempts to destroy them, that this was not her goal or her fight. She'd even led them to the goblin shipyard where they could construct war ships to go after her father. Everything was done in the name of proving herself a friend and ally to the Orcs, someone who was here to help and to set things right, and it had worked, but it worked maybe too well, as she found herself setting out on the maiden voyage of the Orcs' very first ship, out to sea and finding herself involved in a whole lot more than she had been expecting.

Particularly, the ways in which she found herself absolutely surrounded. All these towering green Orcs hanging around her, imposing and oddly focused on her. Their gaze was not on the majesty of the open sea and its grandeur, it was on Jaina. On the curvaceous human blonde, stacked by the standards of her people but utterly dwarfed by these towering green men, who all seemed to be taking more and more interest in her with each steadily creeping and wicked second of something. She was definitely more than a little bit overwhelmed by this, looking around at the Orcs knowing what they wanted from her and what they had in mind. She was definitely in over her head at the prospect, but did her best to try and make sense of it all as she struggled and shivered through the ensuing weirdness.

"Anyone got a bottle of champagne?" she asked, trying her best to avoid facing too much of what was happening here. It didn't do her much good; mere seconds after she spoke, Jaina ended up down on her knees underneath an almost blanketing mess of green cocks forming a lurid, depraved canopy over her. "Oh, gods."

Everything happened very abruptly. A cock pushing its way into her mouth, making her whine as she felt herself suddenly opening her mouth up wide around a big cock forcing its way forward with the imposing threat of something wicked and vulgar, something that she was in way over her head trying to deal with. Jaina didn't have any chance to answer for herself, to explain what was happening. A massive green cock forcing its way against her lips left her without much to do but accept it, taking on everything the Orcs were so eager and gleefully ready to do with her.

"We Orcs have another tradition," Thrall said, smiling as he watched his men take their gleeful push over her, aggressively seeking to indulge in her and her body. There wasn't much sense to this, an aggressive push and senseless press of the cock forward, urging it deeper into her mouth. Jaina tried to keep up as she sucked the cock down, learning firsthand about the pressure and the aggression of a lot of things at once that she didn't really have a grasp on. Dealing with this was a lot to be asked, and Jaina was definitely not prepared for the effort involved, the feelings of pressure that came from Orc cock forcing her jaw open and making her really have to struggle.

But she took it. Even as her head ached a little bit, Jaina was not about to pull back from these Orcs, feeling like she had to prove the trust and the bond between them still stood, no matter what the cost. It was something weird and hazy that held onto her, but Jaina felt it was of the utmost importance that she prove her devotion and her willingness to please no matter the cost, down on her knees with the cock in her mouth pushing on, her head starting to rock forward and meet the shaft. Whatever she had to do to make this work.

Cocks cast shadows over Jaina's pale skin as the cocks hung over her. She was sucking at one, but she had a lot to try and deal with that she was horribly overwhelmed by, and she was in way over her head in trying to juggle these situations. She was stuck confused and overwhelmed by the ways this was happening. The size of these cocks was such a danger, such an imposing, threatening mess that had her feeling dizzy. Jaina was in a weird position trying to juggle all of this expectation, the raw pressure of all these imposing dangers hanging over her. How did she handle cocks like these? These Orcs were so much bigger than she was, and their cocks were proportionately even bigger than any of the human men she'd ever been with Huge, meaty slabs of cock flesh that she wasn't in any way prepared to take.

And yet, she was taking one. Her mouth continued to service the cock in front of her with steady, tireless motions, deepening a sense of surrender and focus that felt absolutely like too much to deal with, and every step she took was another step into madness and desperation, into something that she was aggressive about plunging down into. This was such a mess of chaos that proved infuriating and bizarre to Jaina, the frustrations bubbling up with a fierce swell of feelings that only got weirder and more chaotic and intense. Not that she actually stopped or showed any intimidation, of course; Jaina kept on sucking and doing exactly what she was told to do, servicing and savouring in the sloppy forward motions of way more than she felt ready to deal with as she pursued utter surrender.

Everything drove on hotter, more desperate and insane as she gave up to this, as she sucked obediently on the cock, the Orcs cheering and indulging as they got into the pleasure deeper and weirder, heat swelling utterly out of control and making for something unstoppable. Jaina wasn't sure what this was leading to, at least in some very naive lies she told to herself, and she kept up the pace of all of this throbbing heat, the pulsing chaos that led to her sucking on a cock making her jaw sore, until finally the big green cock erupted with a swell of hot, potent cum all gushing forward at once. She whined, drawing back in worry and coughing on the load of cum she took, which had her only taking the rest of the load all over her face. Jaina coughed and shuddered as the spunk landed all over her, and in the impending dizziness following her facial left her ripe for plenty worse and hotter now.

Hands tugged ta Jaina's clothes without warning or sense, tugging away at everything on her and stripping her bare before the hungry mob. Jaina didn't fight it, amid the shivers of being bared and exposed to all this horde of cocks greedily imposing upon her utter senseless heat. Their eyes fell onto her ripe Human body and imposed upon her something that she could not shy away from, forced bare and open to these eyes, to the swell of aggression that she had no way of pulling back from. They could see her breasts, see her ass, see all of her, blushing and overwhelmed and a little bit dizzy, just ripe to be taken.

And taken she was. Thrall pushed forward, growling, "The war chief will get her first," as he tugged Jaina up to her feet, lifting her up past that too with his grasp on her hips, until she was at his cock and he had her right where he wanted her. By then she was off of her feet, legs dangling as the hanging, looming threat of what she was about to have done to her was something wicked and senseless, whimpering as she was stuck over the deck, nothing about to help or save her in this mess.

"You're about to--it'll break me." Jaina shuddered in Thrall's grasp, but at the same time... The way she sounded about the prospect didn't exactly sound averse to the experience. She sounded almost kind of excited, in fact. There was a welcoming edge to the idea, frustrated as it was. She was going to find out one way or another though, as Thrall took the words as permission to shove her down onto his cock and get to fucking her.

There was nothing like being pulled down onto a cock as big an Orc's. Jaina shouted out out in panic, feeling like a rag doll in how she was rocked on back and forth suddenly, off of the ground and given the most deep, harsh pounding that Thrall could muster. he didn't go easy on her, didn't do anything light or simple as he worked her back and forth along his shaft with downright callous motions, driven by harshness and brutal glee, the vigor of something senseless, something driven by lust. A lust that Jaina found herself overwhelmed by and needy under, hunger pushing into her as she took this mess on.

"If it breaks you, so be it," Thrall said, dismissive and wicked as he thrust into the snug Human pussy. "Her tightness. It is incredible. As expected." He was happy to feel the incredible tightness of her greedy pussy gripping onto his cock, body tense and shuddering under something primal and wicked, something that he found himself way overwhelmed by, struggling through something very twisted and abrupt, which tugged her down and imposed upon her utter hopelessness.

As expected? Jaina felt dizzy as the words rang out, as the prospect wore heavy over her. Was this the plan? She didn't know how to feel about the idea that this was somehow a plan of some kind, something desperate and twisted that hit her hard and refused to stop, crushing down upon her as her pussy was forced open and loose by the huge green dick. "It's so much!" her head rolled back, breath racing as she felt this mounting heat wear up over her, doing to her things that felt more and more by the second like just way too much to believe. She was stuck here, struggling to deal with all of this.

Thrall fucked her in front of his men without a care, fucking her and imposing upon her something that left an indelible mark, a show of dominant and brutal vigor that had Jaina struggling to think straight. This was truly insane, senseless and brutal in the way that he went at her. Her body learned to handle the cock, and in that trial by fire, Jaina couldn't deny that the spark of true ecstasy began to take hold here. The idea of being wrecked by a green cock was getting to her, imposing something powerful and appealing, something senseless. All the pleasure building and swelling up through her gave her a weird taste for all of this, inducing something that she couldn't really deny.

Moans spilled from her lips, Jaina unable to deny the sensations grabbing hold of her, inducing something wicked, something that she craved. She couldn't deny that what she wanted now was within her grasp, powerful and hot and growing only stronger as she tried to give in to it, as she accepted that she could handle cocks of this size inside of her. Was it possible to be afraid and turned on at the same time? As Thrall worked her back and forth along his cock, that was what Jaina felt, what she had to work through. Arousal through fear, given such a punishing mess of pleasure wearing her down at once, inducing the intoxicating swell of confused bliss inside of her. She couldn't deny that she needed this now, feeling the pleasure bear down hotter upon her by the second.

The powerful, fierce swell of a molten-hot orgasm rushing through Jaina's body was the final push she needed to burn up brightly. With gasping cries of ecstasy, Jaina succumbed utterly, body twisting and thrashing under the bliss of this incredible orgasm, moans raging on hot and deep through her as she came hard and without apology, thrashing against this bliss and loving every second of what came next. Thrall slammed her down onto his cock one last time, making her shriek as the fullness that came with being impaled on a cock his size sent her head spinning. All while he came inside of her, his erupting cock filling her up with so much seed that she didn't know how to contain herself, yelling and hollering in winding, delirious bliss. It was incredible to be filled like this, and Jaina found herself succumbing hotly to pleasures beyond all reason as she felt herself lost to this bliss.

"Take her however you want her," Thrall said, pushing Jaina off of his cock. She fell back down to the floor again whining, buried underneath the shadows of imposing cocks ready to pound into her from all sides. "This ship will be celebrated."

Was this really Orcish tradition? Jaina was too dizzy to have any idea, too ragged and hot to ask, and as hands grabbed her to tug her up she didn't really have much chance to. She was pulled down onto another huge Orc dick like a cock sleeve, and as she moaned out in panicked delight another cock slipped into her mouth, shoving forward and pushing greedily down into her throat, deeper than the last cock, challenging her with the imposing pressure and the wickedness of everything these Orcs could do to her, every depraved thing they had in mind for her. Spitroasting left her with new challenges to deal with, and Jaina was not prepared for any of this treatment as it wore her down completely.

Pleasure shook her to her core. To be fucked by these big, burly men may have been a lot to deal with, but Jaina couldn't deny it was pleasure in the most enthralling and deep sense she could have imagined. Sensations shook her down to her very core as she felt herself thrown, felt the chaos and the ecstasy getting to her. There was no controlling the ways that these pleasures wore her down, the senseless heat and the lust of being filled, fucked at both ends, used by these raucous men. Jaina did not see Orcs as mere bests anymore. She had not for so long. But this? This was a new step into madness for her and she had little sense of how to deal with any of it as she gave in slowly deeper and hotter, sinking into something so potent and dizzy that she couldn't deal with any of it.

The Orcs cheered as Jaina was fucked, as she pushed on to accept and surrender to all of these feelings, reckless and hot in their hastening pleasure, in the excitement of making her theirs. Several of them jerked off to the sight of it, and Jaina could feel shots of cum across her back, warm and thick, as the Orcs finished on her, made their imposing desires known and worked her down to something brutal and senseless. There was nothing quite like this, and Jaina wasn't sure how to handle these feelings.

She was a proud woman. A controlled and composed woman of academia, now the star of an Orc gangbang and loving every second of it. The very race her father wanted to exterminate fucked her holes with a sense of incredible vigor and pressure that she could barely fathom, unable to grasp the sensations that came with all of these needs. her desires spiraled out into something senseless and twisted, something that refused to let up as she gave herself fully to the heat of this pleasure. She came with trembling, molten vigor, succumbing to feelings beyond sense or sanity as she lost herself, and as the cocks erupted inside of her needy holes, the pleasure only got better still for Jaina, feeling herself filled and used thoroughly.

Once more Jaina fell, but this time hands caught her, tugging her down and making sure she landed on a cock, one that slammed up into her ass. She shrieked as she felt it, body shivering under all of this pressure as the strong hands held onto her hips and guided her up and down the thick green cock. "My ass!" she yelled, head rolling back. "Gods, you're all so much, but I ca--I can't control myself! This feels too good!" Jaina couldn't deny it. "Orc cock is incredible, I can't deny myself these pleasures. Please, keep fucking me." There was too much going on here for Jaina to pretend she was able to deny herself any of this. She just needed all of it, throwing herself into these heats and these desires.

"Glad to," another Orc said, shifting his knees down and pushing his cock forward to push up against her plump tits. He wedged his cock between them and began to thrust harshly forward, starting to titfuck her and push on to greedier use of her body. He held onto her breasts, which didn't look quite so big in his oversized hands, but the rough grasp had Jaina moaning even louder, happy to press on and indulge in the feelings of so much ecstasy that she couldn't control herself, refusing to resist the senseless allure of ecstasy. She worked quicker and harder in her motions, trying to tend to something getting weirder and more potent as every step grew more chaotic and desperate.

Jaina felt the need to do her best as she succumbed, working her body up and down to grind up against one cock and be utterly impaled atop another. There was no way for her to deny the pleasures that she gave in to, succumbing utterly to feelings of chaos and hunger more potent by the second. Everything she did was step into madness that felt more potent, felt hotter, and she was unafraid now of accepting that she was stuck here, that these ruling sensations did to her things she had to accept, had to give in to and crave. Every step she took was another push into madness, into desperate hunger and a sense of need, of dire lust that held on tight.

Pleasure like Jaina had never felt before brought on sensations that she just had to accept, throwing herself into this bliss and refusing to slow down, needy and hungry in the way she succumbed. Every second of pleasure was hotter than the last, and there was no way for Jaina to deny the pleasures that came from these men having her, ruining her. She was done for now, giving up fully to needs and lusts that felt too good to believe, too powerful to deal with. Everything was all at once washing over her, doing to her things she just had to accept was too powerful and too needy to deny herself.

"I'm cumming?" she gasped. Nobody was fucking her pussy. The mere thrills of submission and a hard anal pounding were enough to push her over the edge here, enough to give Jaina something incredible to soak in, unable to focus as she spun out of control and gave up to everything now, lust grabbing her and pushing on hard to let go of everything. The Orcs laughed and cheered as she succumbed, and the thrill of her body bucking on in ecstatic surrender only further satisfied the Orcs. Cum pumped into her ass and all over her face and her tits, leaving her a bigger mess and absolutely hopeless now.

Everything happening at once to Jaina proved a delirious mess of chaos, and she had no time to ground herself before hands lifted her up off of the ground for yet another round. She yelped as she went up, whining in panic under the feeling of cocks rushing to shove into her needy holes, this time claiming her ass and her pussy at once, and everything that came from the madness of this sensation proved absolutely intoxicating. She screamed as her body was stuffed with Orc cock, filled beyond all reason or sense, and there was nothing in the world as good as the feelings now taking hold of Jaina.

"It's so much!" she screamed, trembling under this fullness, her body heaving and bucking about in confusion as she allowed the deep, powerful thrusts to stuff her full of their big cocks, wrecked by a sense of absolute abandon that refused to let go. The feeling of both of her holes stretched out by huge Orc did at once was absolutely unlike anything that she had any idea how to handle, and she was overwhelmed by the feelings that refused to let go, the sensations taking hold harder and more intense by the second. There was no denying to herself or to these Orcs crowding around her now that she loved every second of this, with each powerful moan ringing out in sweet acceptance of what she was due, unable to deny the pleasures coursing through her veins.

Her body was sandwiched too tightly between powerful Orc chests, and she found herself squeezed in by them, but that was all just part of the roughness and the dominance they showed off that she loved so much. Everything felt too good for Jaina to control, unable to deny these sensations as they ruled her, as she gave up to them without a care now for anything but being ruined. Her body heaved and bucked in thrashing ecstasy as everything Jaina did was in service to the pleasure and the satisfaction of being ruined. She couldn't deny the feelings that surged deep inside of her, the desires pumping through her veins. Everything just felt too good for Jaina to possibly deny herself, and she succumbed fully to the needs within, the pleasures of throbbing, reckless heat that she allowed to take hold of her. This felt deliriously good, and she wasn't afraid now of accepting that this was all she needed.

The pulse of pure, aching relief that surged through her only grew hotter as the cocks erupted. She was amazed she could even handle the dicks forcing their way into her without breaking, but now that she felt them throb and fire off shot after shot into her holes at the same time she found herself thrashing under new forms of chaos. This was the hottest and hardest orgasm yet, prompting her to scream, "I love Orc cock!" as she gave up to this pleasure, her body so sore and so worn down, but still going, still determined to hold on to what was happening and avoid being completely trashed by the sensations that she was pounded into with. This couldn't stop now. She couldn't stop.

Hitting the deck again, Jaina felt worn down by everything that happened to her, but still she whined for more. "Keep fucking me. If this is tradition, then I want you to show it to me. Fuck all my holes at once, stretch me out. I'm hooked on Orc cock!" She wasn't afraid to admit it, and the Orcs weren't afraid to give the lady what she wanted as they dragged her into even more depravity.

She was thrown down onto one Orc, another coming up from behind to shove into her ass, and her throat received its harshest, deepest penetration yet as Jaina found herself choking down a green dick until her nose was right up against the Orc's pelvis. Everything was as it should be now, and Jaina didn't shy way from giving in to all of this, no matter how insane and raw and absolutely fucked up this situation was. She had come here to give help in a war, now she was being rutted by Orcs and loving every insane second of it, with no idea how to control herself or how to come down from this mad high she was riding. There was no denying herself these needs and these pleasures, thrashing and twisting under sensations beyond all sense as she owned up to these desires utterly.

Successfully taking on a triple penetration situation with these Orcs had the whole crew cheering as they watched the Human slut it up for their entertainment. Every roll of Jaina's hips was another show of accepting submission, deferring to them with increasing vigor as she gave everything to this madness, sinking on deeper and needier, losing all sense of focus and control as she worked to pleasure herself. Her hips rocked, head bobbed, and even as she choked down the biggest cock she'd ever sucked to the base, Jaina felt proud of what she was capable of, showing a fire and a fervor like nothing else. They couldn't take this from her, couldn't keep her from giving up to ecstasy deepening the swells of pleasures utterly beyond all belief and all sense.

Lost to the ecstasy of this interspecies indulgence and giving up deeper by the second, Jaina found bliss here. She stropped worrying about anything, the fear melting away with the arousal that grew with it taking leave. Were her holes all being stretched to capacity? Yes, but that was what made it feel so amazing. What gave Jaina the essence of surrender and submission. She was happy here giving herself up entirely to a bliss beyond sense or reason, and she didn't shy away from letting herself burn now, didn't for a moment hesitate to accept that this was pleasure like nothing else. Every roll of her hips, every push into madness... It all felt so good! She was happy here, content to burn and to ache under the throbbing swell of pleasures so intense and so molten that she had to accept now that they were too good for her to deny. This was ecstasy, pure and simple.

An ecstasy shared with the Orcs who happily pounded into her, fucking her rougher and more wicked as their every hard slam proved out of control, driven by vigor and fervor getting rougher as they made their move on her. Jaina felt helpless now as she burned up in flames, as she lost everything to the swell of chaos that refused to stop. She was lost to this, and she couldn't do anything but succumb fully now as she came again, thrashing and twisting under so many sensations that she just couldn't control. Everything took her on and refused to let go, deliriously good and leaving her feeling even better as the Orcs came along with her.

The eruption of cum into all of her holes at once was the last push into something truly mad. Jaina writhed in a special kind of ecstasy as she succumbed to this delirium, completely taken now by feelings of pleasure more powerful and more twisted than she knew how to handle. She took it on as best she could, choking down one load while the others pushed into her so much her belly swelled out a bit, and Jaina was horribly dizzy under all this pressure, but she was also determined to play now and to do everything she could to make this work, no matter the cost.

The cocks pulled out of Jaina, but even still she found more of those big dicks forming a dark canopy of throbbing green over her. At the same time though... Jaina couldn't fuck anymore. She whine,d grabbing her breasts and staring up at all these men, whimpering, "C-cum all over me," as she gave in to them as best she could. They began to grab at their mighty cocks, stroking as she knelt there in reverence of their impressive green dicks, craving the excitement and the ecstasy of being claimed, converted, fucked. "I'm an Orc slut now. I'm ready for it. You've convinced me, and I can't help it now. Please, show me your love."

In the end, Jaina got to fulfill something like the tradition she imagined with the champagne bottles. But it wasn't bottles breaking off and firing their heady, bubbly suds onto the stern of the ship. It was huge green cocks getting beaten off in her face until massive eruptions of thick, rich, potent cum splattered onto her. Jaina whined hotly as she took the pressure, happily accepting the bukkake of a lifetime from these towering and imposing Orcs, moaning hot and sweet as she succumbed without fear or fail to the madness and the bliss of this moment. It felt so good, and she was happy now to take all of this on and to burn brightly in the throbbing haze of pleasure like she had never known before.

The Orcs gained more than a ship that day, and everyone knew they were going to come to appreciate their new greedy Human cock addict much more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
